1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable.
When secondary batteries are used as a power source for small electric devices, such as notebook computers, they may be used as single batteries. When secondary batteries are used in large-scale transport vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles, they may be provided in a battery module that connects and binds a plurality of the batteries into one unit, in accordance with a demand for high-output and high-capacity batteries.